A Delena Christmas One Shot Special
by donnalovesTVD4eva
Summary: Since we are near Chrismas I decided to make a Delena Christmas One Shot Special. I hope you will enjoy this special One Shot.


**A Delena Christmas One Shot Special**

**.**

**Author Note: **Hello everyone. Since we are near Chrismas I decided to make a Delena Christmas One Shot Special. I hope you will enjoy this special One Shot. Enjoy reading.

**.**

**.**

**Elena's P.O.V**

It was that time of year. Where everyone gets all of their decorations out and starts decorating. Yep It's Christmas time, the type of event which I am starting to regret. It's my first time without having my parents there to wake us up and watch us open our presents. No more of that. They're dead, gone. It's kind of hard to go through knowing it will never be the same. I will be with Jeremy this Christmas. We have no one to look after us. We did have Alaric around since Jenna died but he didn't want to be around with us. Living where she used to live, sleeping where she used to sleep. I understand that he couldn't do that. But still it would be nice to have someone around for Christmas. Stefan is still gone, and Damon I just don't want him here.

I got the decorations from the cupboard under the stairs as Jeremy came down the stairs.

"Hi Jer are you going to help me with the decorations." He shook his head and my heart practically fell out of my chest.

"I can't I'm sorry Elena. I need to go to work. I won't be home for dinner either." I nodded

"I understand Jeremy." I turned around away from him so he couldn't see the tears building up in my eyes. "You might want to hurry Jeremy. Matt will probably be looking for you" He came over to me and hugged me.

"It will eventually get easier Elena. It just takes time. I love you Elena." I sniffled tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I love you too Jer." He kissed my cheek then left leaving me, all alone, so alone. Looks like plans have been changed. Then Damon walked through the door. Plans have definitely changed.

I wiped the tears away then turned to Damon "What do you want Damon?" He frowned noticing my red puffy eyes. He came toward me and hid hand lifted to my cheek and wiped away the remaining tears and gave me a caring and worried look.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head refusing to tell him anything "You don't know how much it hurts knowing that you don't want to tell me what's wrong with you. I love you Elena. I hate seeing you like this." He stunned me into shock. I knew Damon had feelings for me but I didn't think it was love. I have also been feeling something for him. Every time he looks at me I start to melt under his gaze. I want to feel his hands on my hair, him kissing me on my lips caressing me. I started to close my eyes then I shook myself out of my daydream.

"It's nothing Damon." He rolled his eyes at me. "I'm alone for Christmas. My mom and dad are dead and so is Jenna. Alaric doesn't want to hang around us because of Jenna. Stefan is now a douche and Jeremy isn't here he's working all night. I have never felt so alone in my life Damon." I started to sob and he took me into his arms to comfort me.

"You know Elena. I'm alone every Christmas. It would be nice to not feel so alone. Would you like me to stay around?" He asked and I nodded eagerly in his arms. Then he had suddenly cheered up. "So let's get this house decorated." He grabbed the box and started to put the tree up and decorate it.

It took almost 3 hours to decorate the living area even with Damon's super speed. We had sat down after hours of decorating. We were both tired and had fallen asleep. He was holding me and my head was on his chest we felt at peace for once.

**.**

**.**

**Third Persons P.O.V**

Jeremy walked into the house at 1 in the morning and walked into the living room to see Damon and Elena sleeping, With Elena in Damon's arms. They actually looked good together. Jeremy turned off the light and went up the stairs to fall asleep in his bedroom.

Damon felt Jeremy's presence when he had walked in. Once Jeremy had left to go upstairs and had fallen asleep. He got up and wrote a note for Elena for when she woke up later in the morning. Then he left to go to his own house and to his own bed. To dream about Elena.

Then later in the morning at about 6 in the morning Elena woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. She felt around for Damon and instead of finding Damon she found a note saying her name on the front. She opened the note and started to read it.

_Elena _

_I woke up and decided to go home but I will be back later today to see you. _

_Keep yourself occupied then the time will quickly pass. I have a surprise for you later. _

_So I hope you're excited._

_I Love You_

_Damon. Xxx_

Elena clutched the note to her chest and smiled. She got up and made pancakes for herself and Jeremy. She knew it was 6 in the morning but she couldn't sleep and she knew Jeremy wouldn't be up for a while so she just put his in the fridge waiting for him. She ate her pancakes and once she was finished she got up to tidy up all the boxes and put them away out of the way and she cleaned the kitchen and her room. By the time she was done it was half 7 she sat down and decided to wait for Damon to come around and take her out of this boredom. She turned on the T.V and turned it off after 5 minutes there was never anything good on.

'Was it love?' Elena asked herself remembering what Damon had said out loud and in the note. She was getting a feeling a feeling she hadn't had since Stefan but this feeling was stronger. She was unsure for everything now. She needed someone to help her to tell her what to do. Then before she knew she was asleep and dreaming.

_In The Dream_

_There was smoke everywhere. Elena was trying to figure what had happened. One minute she was in the living room sitting on the couch and the next minute she was in a place full of smoke. Then she saw her parents. She felt tears stinging at her eyes as she was looking at them._

"_Mom, dad?" She asked and they nodded at her. "Where am I?" she asked_

"_We're in the in-between."Grayson said making Elena stare at them confused "the in-between is the middle of earth and heaven."_

"_Why am I here?" They both laughed_

"_You asked for help Elena. You asked for someone to tell you about how your feelings. But we can't tell you we can only help you notice what you are feeling for Damon Salvatore." Miranda said as Elena nodded at her parents and went over to them and they hugged her and they were all in tears even Grayson. _

"_I miss you guys. It's my fault you died. If I hadn't distracted you for a minute maybe you would still be alive it's my entire fault." Elena sobbed _

"_No Elena it is not your fault in anyway. It was destined that we died. Our names were on list we were supposed to die. Your name is not on the list though so stop your martyr act and live for once Elena." Miranda said fiercely to get it through to Elena "Elena we love you but not like Damon does. If you think about it who has been there for you more, huh Stefan or Damon. Who has made you laugh? Who has made you feel happy? All Damon you never get to really laugh around Stefan but Damon I know how he makes you feel. I have been there. So choose the better one. Now Elena it is time to wake up. You're dreaming Elena. Wake up." Miranda said_

Then Elena woke up with Damon standing over her shaking her to wake her up.

"Finally, You know you talk in your sleep." He smirked at her then before he could blink Elena threw herself at him and her lips were on his. Damon pulled back confusion clouding his eyes. "Elena what are you doing?" He asked

"I am choosing who I want to be with." She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled a genuine smile at her. "I love you Damon. I can't believe I didn't realise it."

"I love you too Elena. I always have and always will." He said with love filling his voice.

"So what was this surprise?" She asked him and he pulled out a long but small velvety box. "Oh my god Damon you didn't have to." He smiled at her as he watched her open the box and she pulled out a beautiful locket in the shape of a heart and there was something carved on the front. It said Ti amo con tutto il cuore. There was also a translation beneath it. I love you with all my heart.

**THE END**

**Authors Note**

I hope you guys liked this one shot and I hope you get everything you guys want this Christmas.

My story In Love With A Wolf will either be updated sometime on the weekday or next weekend.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Xxxxx Remember to Review for me thank you all.


End file.
